


Mom-Minkyung

by gijeokchorom



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijeokchorom/pseuds/gijeokchorom
Summary: "But out of all the people, when they have Nayoung, the great Im Nayoung. Why suddenly it’s Minkyung who become the Mom ?" - Kang Kyungwon (21)





	Mom-Minkyung

Kyungwon didn’t exactly remember when it all started, the mess and noisy dorm they lived in suddenly turned out into a typical House with all the daughters and Mom. She admitted, it was kind of good thing. Everyone started to follow all the rules, she didn’t need to yell and nagging for hours when someone didn’t clean up their room or just left without do their dishes.

But out of all the people, when they have Nayoung, the great Im Nayoung. Why suddenly it’s Minkyung who become the Mom and arranged those rules—with some consenquences at the bottom of paper. 

Is it because Nayoung start to back on her University live and couldn’t be in the dorm most of the time ? Is it because Sungyeon just fuck all of you and your furries then leave their dorm, for her better live or she will dying because of her Cats allergies ? Or is it because Kyla haven’t back to their dorm almost half of year—oh—wow that’s long.... Kyungwon miss that kid. 

Yet she still can’t figured out.

But—wait, why she smell something is burnt ? Kyungwon didn’t move, instead she listed the trouble makers in her head ; Siyeon ? The kid is at School, Yebin can cook—she kind of good at it, Eunwoo ? that girl is literally too lazy to move or is it Kyulkyung—but she just left this morning to China. 

This is wrong, Kyungwon thought and the smell is getting stronger. 

Now she kind of panic and try to remember where Nayoung hid that fire extinguisher, because apparently Siyeon is a curious kid so she once tried to burn the whole house for the sake experienced using a fire extinguisher. Lucky, everyone gathered to cancel Siyeon’s plan.

Kyungwon finally get out of her room and caught Eunwoo is sleeping with one of the cat in Living room, so it’s definetely not Eunwoo—she knew. Then she walk to the kitchen only to find Minkyung in messy bun, looking exhausted and the oven is opened. Not to mention there is something on the plate, from the shape it’s round and black—literally black. Is that supposed to be Cookies ?

“What... are you... doing ?” She immediately throw a question. Eyes wandering and make sure there is no fire, and the stove already being turned off.

“Baking.” Minkyung simply answered with little smile.

Kyungwon furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the older girl try to hid that burnt cookies from her—even though it’s too late, she already saw it. She run her hand through her hair, feeling slightly dumbfounded. The burnt smell didn’t disappear, it’s still there. So she walk to open the window.

“You know, we’re living in 2018. We can buy them instead of—this.” 

“Yewon said she planned to Picnic with her friends, so i thought she need to bring some homemade food but cooking is too hard so i tried to bake.”

Minkyung said while she quickly throw away all those burned cookies into Trash bin, Kyungwon flinched—the poor dough that Minkyung wasted.

“Then it’s failed, you can make something like Kimbap or Sandwich. Try to make it simple.”

“But what if the people start to think that Yewon lack of homemade food, the nutritions, the proteins ? Listen she is getting skinny !”

Kyungwon is shocked with the sudden out burst, she throw a questioned look at Minkyung. If anyone be able to see, Kyungwon sure there is What the fuck written on her face. But instead of noticing it, Minkyung lowered her head—she looks exhausted, like very exhausted.

Suddenly that makes Kyungwon feel bad, with full of hesitation she approached the older girl.

“Anyway i know how to make Kimbap, so...”

Minkyung tilt her head with eyes lit up.

 “Okay, let’s make Kimbap.” 

\---

“Morning.”

Kyungwon greeted Siyeon who is having breakfast alone, a bowl full of cereal is right in front of the girl. She smiled when noticed Siyeon is in her Uniform, probably getting ready to School. Without hesitation she ruffled the younger girl’s hair before took a seat beside her.

“Do you want some ?” 

“No. Thanks.” 

The younger girl offered a spoonful of her cereal, she immediately shook her head. Usually she would go for it or even bothering Siyeon, but not today—she is not in the mood. Also she remember the tea that her Sister bought, maybe she should give a try. 

She start to boil a water, opened the cupboard to find her tea and move fast to grab her favorite cup. Kyungwon sure she placed it on the top of shelf, where they usually put their personal cups—but she found nothing. No, favorite cup and the other cups. She opened her mouth, shocked.

Then her eyes caught something, a box filled with plastic cups with zootopia characters on it. She once heard Yaebin likes Zootopia—but she didn’t think the younger girl would collecting all the stuffs like this, also rather than Zootopia—Yaebin likes Harry potter more.

 “Hey, do you know where is my Favorite cup ?” She ask the younger girl who still enjoyed the breakfast. “And what is this ? Is this Yaebin’s ?”

“No, that’s ours.” Siyeon casually pointed out with her finger, then she wiped her mouth.

“What do you mean by ours ? Siyeon, we are too old for something like Plastic cups with these characters.” Kyungwon chuckles, nervously. She start to check the other shelf only to find Plastic plates, plastic bowls and all of them have different characters. This is scary.

“Minkyung unnie just throw all of our utensils which made of glass, because she said it’s too dangerous. Safety reasons.”

“What !?”

The younger girl giving her a look and shrugs her shoulder as if nothing happened—Kyungwon wonder, is she the only one who is sane. Meanwhile a lot of people out there—The fans—always making her as victim of not the sane one in Pristin, guess she need make an Official clarification about it. 

Also Minkyung throw away all the utensils is something wrong, what if the others find out about it ?

“Eunwoo just broke another cup again and Minkyung caught her. So—“

 “Where is Minkyung now ?”

“I don’t know but she said she need to find a set of plastic bowls with Princess characters ? She is being emotional and missing Kyla.”

She knew Kyla like Disney Princesses, so basically Minkyung buy those for the sake of Kyla. This is getting out of hand, she have right to worry about the next thing could happen in their dorm. With Minkyung being Mom.

\---

Strangely after the Plastic utensils encounter in their dorm, nobody complained about it—like no one, except Kyungwon. And everyone agreed about what Minkyung said, even Nayoung. 

Yewon is excited about it, she love seeing those characters on their utensils. Yaebin is also happy because it’s Zootopia and Eunwoo agree it’s cute, while Nayoung just smiled when Minkyung gave her the sloth—flash character cup for her. Kyulkyung... in the other hand, she just follow about what her other 98liner agreed about.

Then Minkyung asked her about what Character she likes, Kyungwon unconsiously muttered ‘Baby shark’ under her breath and Minkyung granted it by bought another plastic cup with Baby shark character, only for Kyungwon.

But still it’s leaving Kyungwon in miserable state because she lost her favorite cup—eventhough she agree, she love the new baby shark cup—yet she questioning her members. Maybe if Sungyeon and Kyla is here, it would be different story.

“Stop spending money to buy something irrelevant like that !”

That is Minkyung’s voice, it’s quiet loud—a raised tone. Kyungwon begin to worry, did someone makes Minkyung mad ? Her other 97liner in this group is calm—not as calm as Nayoung but it’s a rare thing to find Minkyung is mad. She took a glance at Eunwoo who luckily in the same room with her, the younger girl also throw a questioned look.

“I need to decorate my room!”

Yaebin’s voice, is also loud almost same as like Minkyung’s. Kyungwon shifted on her seat, feeling a sudden urge to see what happened with Minkyung and Yaebin—which she believe the both of them in Living room. Eunwoo gave a her a thumbs up, agreed to follow her. Leaving the cat alone. They both come out from their Room and hiding behind the wall, close enough to the Living room .

“But you just wasted your money, i told you to save them up. It’s for your future.” This time Minkyung’s voice softened, as if the part where she yelled a few minutes ago is nothing.

Kyungwon took a peek closely, with Eunwoo clutched on her shoulder. She pats the younger girl to calm down, because Eunwoo keep pushing her and almost caused an accident—worse getting caught.

“I didn’t spend that much... i already calculated it.” She saw as Yaebin lowered her head, slowly took a step back and sit on the couch. Meanwhile Minkyung is still standing, with crossed arms.

“Okay and how about the curfew, do you think i didn’t know yesterday you left this house at 9PM ? Sneaked out ?” Kyungwon flinched a little when she heard Minkyung raised her voice again and Yaebin still lowered her head. 

She took a deep breath, feeling guilty for Yaebin and maybe Minkyung doesn’t need to overboard—like yelled. She contemplating if she need to step forward and ended the argument, Kyungwon turn her head and Eunwoo still clutching onto her shoulder.

“No...” Yaebin’s voice is shaking. 

Kyungwon feel emotional after hearing that, her Little Kang—she is sad. But then everything changed in a seconds when Minkyung hugged Yaebin and patted her—butts.

“Fine, just for this time. No more sneaked out, okay ?”

“Yes, Mom.”

Mom ? 

Did she just hear Yaebin called Minkyung with ‘Mom’ , Kyungwon widened her eyes and confused. What is exactly happened in this Dorm, what happened to her members ??? Those questions filled Kyungwon’s head. 

“Eunwoo, you see that right ? Tell me! Tell me something... that—that is not real! This is a prank right !?” 

 “Meow.”

Kyungwon opened her mouth in shock and roughly pushed the younger girl, not caring that Eunwoo is fell down and instead hearing a groan—she heard another ‘Meow’ 

\---

“Great, i’m glad you picking up the call and thanks god—your nerdy a** have a phon-“

“I’m hanging up!”

“Wait! Wait! Yoobin! Bae Yoobin! Binnie! No, don’t! Listen to me...”

“What—what is it ? You sounds different—you okay ?”

“Honestly, no. That’s why i need you to hear me.”

“Okay, spill the bean.”

“I heard Hyojung is the Mom in your group- i mean having a Mom role, yeah like that.”

“That’s kinda untrue, but yeah she is. What’s wrong ?”

“MINKYUNG IS LIKE THAT!”

“Minkyung, the Kim Minkyung ? Our friends ?”

“Yeah!!! I’m frustated she is like having a Mom phase!! What should i do !?!?”

“Nothing you can do about it, i need to deal with Hyojung’s Mom phase too—everyday. You just need to accept it.”

“Binnie i thought you’re smart... but you’re not.”

“I’m deleting your number.”

\---

“You just need to accept it.”

Kyungwon at first denying about Binnie’s idea, because it just the same and nothing as solution for this problem. But time goes by, Kyungwon decided to give up, maybe Binnie’s idea isn’t that bad and she doesn’t know how many times she yawned—her eyes are half closed. 

The warm blanket wrapped around her body and Siyeon snuggled against her. She pushed the younger girl a little bit feeling suffocated—Siyeon indeed hugs her tightly. It making her hard to breathe.

“—And finally the Knight killed the Monster! He saved the Town and everyone shouting his name, everyone in the Town can live peacefully like they used to be. FIN.” Minkyung closed the book—a wide smile plastered on her face.

The girls clapped their hands, Kyungwon can’t help and follow them—she claps her hands. 

“Can you read another stories ?” It was Yewon asking with her eyes closed but her lips is curved down, pouting.

“No, it’s time for you to sleep.” 

Minkyung walks to put the book on the table and turned off the lights, before she walks and approaching all the girls. Which Kyungwon remember they’re all gathered in living room, wearing a cute pajamas and sleeping side by side—so they’re like a pack of tunas. She saw Minkyung giving out a forehead kisses and bid the girls a Goodnight. 

Kyungwon almost caught off guard when Minkyung is already in front of her, slowly moving closer.

Then a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Kyungwon, sleep tight sweetheart.” 

 

\---

 


End file.
